Emtpy
by kimper
Summary: She was always all alone...One Shot!


Disclaimer: I do not own anything even remotely relating to Samurai Champloo

Jin awoke to the sound of crying. Looking around he realized that Mugen was still out and Fuu was sitting by the window. He watched as she turned up a sake bottle and took a long drink. She must have picked that up after he had fallen asleep. He could tell that she was lost in thought as the tears rolled down her damp cheeks. Getting up Jin walked over and sat beside her.

"Fuu-san, what is the matter?"

She turned and stared at him blankly.

"Why are you crying?"

He watched as her eyes slowly refocused on the here and now. She jerked awake and turned away from him.

"You…don't…care…" she whispered, gazing fixedly out the window.

Jin opened his mouth as if to say something, but closed it again, not really knowing how to help her.

"Please leave me alone Jin," he heard her say as she still stared out the window.

Turning to the window, he looked out, trying to figure out what had captivated her so. He saw nothing, there was barely any moonlight tonight and everything just looked dark.

"Fuu. Nothing is worth getting yourself this upset over."

It sounded lame, even to his own ears. He really was no good at handling emotional people, he admitted it. It was just so strange to him to see anyone being this open in front of others.

"No one cares…I'm all alone…" she whispered, not really to him in particular.

Ah, Jin thought to himself, so that is what is bothering her.

Putting his hand on her shoulder, he didn't say anything else. There really wasn't anything to be said. She was right, aside from their quest, and Mugen and him, she was totally alone in this world.

"What is wrong with me…am I so unlovable….there is no one who cares for me….I am all alone…"

She turned on him with overly bright eyes.

"I am so tired of being unwanted. Even my own father did not want me, his own flesh and blood. There must be a defect in me, somewhere that I haven't found it yet, something unlovable."

He saw her lean over and felt her tiny hands push against his chest. Caught by surprise he fell backwards and landed on the floor.

She moved quickly over to straddle him and began beating his chest with her small little fists.

"What the hell is wrong with me! Why can't I find a single person who gives a damn about me!"

"Fuu," Jin whispered as he grabbed at her fists with his hands," Mugen and I care about you. You know we wouldn't let anyone harm you."

"Hah. All Mugen can do is insult me at every turn, like I need reminding of my short-comings. And you, Mr. we do care for you Fuu, act as if you could care less what becomes of me. Yes, you both keep me safe, since it is your job. But neither of you have ever sought me out, ever tried to get to know me. If I disappeared tomorrow you would both be relieved of your burden and that would be it," she screamed at Jin.

She fell forward then and laid her head on his chest.

"I'm sorry Jin. Forgive me, it isn't your fault."

He watched as she stood up and walked toward the door.

"Where are you going Fuu?" he asked sitting up and straightening his clothing.

"I'll be back later Jin," was all she said as she left.

He knew that she would not be safe alone in this state. Who knew how much she had drank that night, and who knew what she would do in her current frame of mind.

Getting up he walked after her at a distance so as not to disturb her.

He followed her down to the lake where she sat and looked at the water quietly. She turned her head up and looked at the sky.

"Why must I be alone…always, always alone. Is it too much to ask that someone care for me, even a little bit?" Sighing, she realized that the few stars she could see tonight had no answers for her.

Standing up she walked back toward the village, unaware of the figure still following behind her. Looking up she saw a young man on the path ahead. He looked pleasing enough…maybe she could erase her loneliness, if only for the night…

Walking up to him, Fuu put on her best come hither smile and laid her hand on his arm.

"Hello kind sir, I was wondering if you could help me?"

She saw the young man look down at her body and leer. This was going to be easier than she thought, Fuu celebrated silently.

"I was looking around for a teahouse. I find myself a bit lonely tonight and would appreciate some company. Could you tell me where one is?" she asked in her best breathy voice.

Surely this would work. If it would just take away the emptiness inside for a few hours, she knew that she would feel better.

"Sure sweetie, I'll help you."

Grabbing her arm he pulled her deeper into the forest.

"I know just what you need," he purred in her ear.

I'll just bet you do, Fuu thought as she felt his lips come down on hers and his hand reach inside the front of her kimono.

Jin had lost sight of her for a moment. He had been stunned when he had realized what she was doing. Should he leave her to what she thought she wanted? Or should he save her from doing something she would regret in the morning? He would never have thought the always optimistic Fuu could have been filled with such sadness. He understood what she was doing. He had done the very same thing himself…with Shino. Trying to wipe away the despair inside, trying to erase it for as long as he could. He could tell her that it wouldn't work though. The few hours he had spent with Shino had been nice, but not lasting. Now that he was away from her, he realized that what he had thought was love was nothing but his mind desperately trying to get him to feel something, anything aside from the unhappiness that was slowly eating away at his soul. The many things he had done in this life would not be wiped away by a few hours in a womans arms'. He knew that Fuus' unhappiness would return tenfold when she she realized what she had done. Deciding he did not want her to go through that, he silently went into the forest.

He found them not far from the path. Fuus' kimono was off of her shoulders and her hair was down. Then man had his hands on her breasts and his lips on her neck. He watched as the man pushed his large thigh between her two smaller ones. Her eyes were closed and her head thrown back. She would probably not be happy when he interrupted them, but she would thank him in the morning, he was certain.

Walking forward he let his presence be known. Fuu opened her eyes and turned her head to look at him. He felt his breath catch at the hopelessness he saw there.

"Unhand the lady please," he spoke to the man who had yet to notice him.

The man jumped a little and turned to glare at Jin.

"Mind your own business asshole," the man growled.

"I'm afraid this is my business. You're holding my traveling companion. She's had a little too much to drink tonight and I need to be getting her back. I will not ask you again," Jin said and dropped his hand to the hilt of his sword.

The other mans eyes' widened when he realized that Jin was armed. Dropping his arms he turned and ran further into the forest.

Looking back at Fuu he saw that she had dropped to sit on the ground. Staring off into the forest she had yet to pull her kimono back up.

Jin walked over to her and adjusted her clothing. Picking her up, he started the walk back to the inn.

"Why do I bother…" he heard her whisper to herself, still not looking at him.

He arrived at the inn and put her on her mat to rest. Pulling up the covers, he saw that she was already asleep.

"You do have friends Fuu," he said as he brushed her loose hair off of her face. "They just don't know how to show you that," he added wishing he knew how to change that fact.

Walking over to his mat, he lay down and closed his eyes. Sleep was a long time in coming tonight.

Next Morning:

Fuu woke up and stretched, wincing as she realized she had a headache. Her memories of last night came rushing back at her…

She felt ashamed that she had let Jin see her like that. It was probably a good thing that he had come after her though. The man in the forest was not one of her better ideas. It had felt good at the time, but she would have been just as empty this morning with only the loss of her virginity to show for it.

Standing up, Fuu grabbed a towel and went to bathe. She would bring back some breakfast for the three of them, so they could eat before they started walking that day…and as an apology to Jin…

Jin opened his eyes as he heard her leave the room. Mugen was still not back, no surprise there though. Getting up he straightened his clothing and decided to meditate until everyone else was ready to leave.

He heard her come in after her bath. He opened his eyes and saw that she was dressed and had brought back breakfast for the three of them. She handed him his with her eyes on the floor.

"I'm sorry Jin, I should not have let you see me like that. It was not your place to have to take care of me like that. Please accept my apologies," he heard her whisper as she turned away.

"Fuu. I'm just glad that I could be of help."

When she turned back he saw the beginnings of a small smile on her face and hoped that things were back to normal. When he reached her eyes though, he wondered if things would ever be normal again. The sadness was there, just somewhat hidden by the smile she forced to her lips. She was trying to hide it, but it was still there, if one knew where to look.

Mugen walked through the door then and the three ate in silence. When they were finished, they grabbed their things and walked out to begin their journey again…as they had every day for the past four months, the only difference was the quiet. Mugen wondered what the hell had happened while he was gone last night. Fuu was quieter than she'd ever been and Jin looked even more withdrawn than usual…


End file.
